Noble Insight
These core concepts of Immaculate belief are absolute across Immaculate orthodoxy. All sub-traditions of the Immaculate Philosophy believe these to be true, though they might not all agree on the best ways in which to incorporate them and might have differing conclusions about them. Ultimately, the Noble Insights teach Cooperation, Reincarnation and Perfection. THE FIRST NOBLE INSIGHT All beings in Creation are constantly dying and being reborn, ascending and descending the Road of Enlightenment. Those who Exalt are very close to the end of the Road, while insects and plants are near the beginning. Most sentient mortals are somewhere near the middle. To mortals, this Insight is essential for understanding their place in Creation. The First Noble Insight brings clarity and an understanding of one’s place. Only those who understand their intended role may successfully perform that role. Likewise, this Insight is what gives the Dragon-Blooded the right to rule in matters both secular and religious. Exalted adherents are taught that this isn’t privilege, but responsibility. They have not completed their walk; simply that the heights of the journey are in sight. THE SECOND NOBLE INSIGHT As beings approach the end of the Road, they approach the infinite perfection of Essence that is the Elemental Dragons, who hold Creation together. To mortals, this is the promise of one day Exalting as a Dragon-Blooded and being born into one of the Great Houses. Literally, this is the promise of a fine, high life of wealth and power for those who live according to the Perfected Hierarchy. It is also the unspoken agreement between lord and peasant: Obedience to the nobility is not simply expected, but a compact through successive lives. If a lord does not behave in ways appropriate to his station, he will not return as a lord. Likewise, if a peasant is faithful, respectful and obedient, he will be rewarded for this diligence by being elevated to a higher station in the next life. To the Dragon-Blooded, this Insight emphasizes the importance of their position. They are not merely powerful overlords—they share in the power and responsibility of holding together the very fabric of Creation. Those who do not hold this ultimate responsibility will not be reborn to it, until they prove themselves after lifetimes of mortality. THE THIRD NOBLE INSIGHT Working in solitude and striving to surpass their lot in life, all beings in Creation draw away from the perfection of the Elemental Dragons. Working together and accepting their present incarnations, all beings in Creation mimic the Elemental Dragons and approach their perfection. To mortals, this is the understanding that in acceptance comes enlightenment. By acknowledging their place in society and working hard to best master their skills and succeed in what is expected of them, they work to hold the very fabric of Creation together. By doing so—by finding holiness and perfection in even being a humble street-sweeper, for instance—mortals can prove their dedication to Creation and earn a greater responsibility over it in successive lives. To the Dragon-Blooded, this is an admonition to work toward building civilization and empire. Allowing chaos and strife to enter a thing of great order opens the gates to the Wyld, allowing it to erode the fabric of Creation. It is why a cruel and dishonest Dragon-Blood who works within the system is more highly regarded than a kind and wise one who departs to live his life alone somewhere in the Threshold. THE FOURTH NOBLE INSIGHT The Dragon-Blooded, disciples and children of the mortal incarnations of the Elemental Dragons, lead the Immaculates toward that degree of perfection. To mortals, this Insight is what grants the Dragon-Blooded families the right to rule. It is proper to follow those who are the children of the Immaculate Dragons. Who better to teach how to properly emulate the Dragons but their own children? It is also proper to follow the wisest. By dint of their Exaltations and long lives, the Dragon-Blooded are the ones who are wise in drawing closer to the Essence of the Immaculate Dragons. To the Exalted of the Dragons, this is the statement of utmost responsibility. It is why the Immaculate Order frowns on greedy and intemperate Dynastic Dragon-Blooded, for they are not providing proper examples. It is too easy for base human nature to poison the carefully gathered wisdom and enlightenment of lifetimes of service with such distractions. Dragon-Blooded unaware of their duty in leading mortals toward behavior that will elevate them are not worthy of their Exaltation. THE FIFTH NOBLE INSIGHT The Anathema, who reject the Elemental Dragons and obey only their own ambitions, draw Creation toward despair and ruin. To mortals, this is precautionary. To obey one’s own selfish ambition is the way of the Anathema, who are demons. The faithful of the Immaculate Order are taught to expect the Anathema to be glorious and winsome. They are demons in their ultimate aims, not in their direct actions. They might heal, teach and praise mortals, but ultimately, they are feeding their own ambition. They pull men and women away from their proper role in this lifetime, away from lessons that the soul must learn on its way to Exaltation. To the Dragon-Blooded, this Insight is the basis for the Wyld Hunt. If, as the Children of the Dragons, they acknowledge that they share in the responsibility for keeping Creation whole and sound, then they must fi ght against that which would destabilize it.